Kurt-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Kurt Relationship, also known as Kurtchel or Hummelberry, is the friendship between Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. Overview In the first season of the series, Rachel and Kurt disliked each other due to both of them wanting to be the star of Glee Club and their fight to receive solos. However, in Season 2, they begin to develop a friendship which grows stronger once Kurt moves to Dalton and they are no longer competing for solos. Now, in Season 3, the two bond over their love of musical theatre and their applications to NYADA. Episodes: Season One Pilot Kurt criticizes Rachel over her leadership towards the glee club. Acafellas Kurt pretended to have a crush on Rachel after been questioned by Mercedes about dating her. He did this because no one knew he was gay, and he didn't want anybody to find out. He actually had a crush on Finn, but this still caused Mercedes to get angry that he did not reciprocate her feelings, resulting in her singing Bust Your Windows. At the end of the episode, he said that he was not in love with Rachel and finally comes out that he's gay. Mercedes said they would have loud and beautiful babies. Throwdown Kurt hugs Rachel after the group performs Ride Wit Me. ''This is the first positive direct Kurt-Rachel interaction seen in the series. Wheels They competed for the solo of ''Defying Gravity. Since they are both competitive, this caused a rivalry between the two divas. However, this rivalry never really ended even though a deep bond was form later on. Hairography Kurt gave Rachel a purposely sabotaged makeover in order to ruin her chances with Finn due to Kurt's affections for him. When Finn is unimpressed with her new look, she confronts Kurt, saying that she will always have a better chance with Finn "because I'm a girl." Kurt tells her that they are both kidding themselves; Finn loves Quinn and they are just getting in the way. They later wave at each other in the hallway. Hell-O In the beginning of the episode, they seemed to be somewhat friendly with each other. However, during Gives You Hell Kurt seemed unimpressed with Rachel. Kurt was also one of the many members of New Directions that urged Rachel to break it off with Jesse, calling her Benedict Arnold. Funk Kurt was upset when Jesse egged Rachel saying that "they are the only ones that get to humiliate her". Although, once Will tells them to sit down Kurt immediately returns to his seat. They however get Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline back by doing a funk number, something that Vocal Adrenaline could never pull off because they are robot-like. Season Two Britney/Brittany Kurt is disgusted by the apparent lack of hygiene of Rachel's teeth when the New Directions chew the capsules, exclaiming 'oh my god' scathingly as he turns around to look at her. Grilled Cheesus When Kurt's dad had a heart attack, Rachel supported him by singing Papa, Can You Hear Me?. ''Although Kurt rejected her prayers, he is later shown to regret it. Duets ]] Kurt has been pining for Sam, thinking that he must be gay. When he realises that he is straight, it makes him doubt that he'll get a boyfriend anytime soon. Rachel notices that Kurt is very lonely and tells him they have more in common than he thinks. She says to him that she know he's lonely, but he's not alone. She then offers to sing the mash-up ''Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy with him for fun, which marks the beginning of their friendship. The Substitute When Mr. Schue is sick, Kurt gets Holly Holliday to substitute due to Rachel taking over Glee Club and trying to make it all about her. Furt Rachel calls a meeting of the Glee girls to get their boyfriends to defend Kurt from Karofsky. She was very upset at Finn when he refused to do so. While the plan only succeeded in Sam getting a black eye, Kurt did thank them for trying. She is also visibly upset when Kurt tells them he's leaving. Special Education Kurt went to Rachel for advice on choosing his audition song for a solo at Sectionals. He first wants to sing My Heart Will Go On ''but Rachel says he has to sing a song that is more personal, more Kurt. She suggests [[Don't Cry For Me Argentina|''Don't Cry For Me Argentina]]. During Sectionals, they talk and Rachel is apologetic when Kurt tells her he didn't get the solo. Also, Kurt manages to tell Rachel that she is the best singer there and Kurt is obviously jealous of her talent, and they weren't friends only because they fought for solos. They hug and laugh until Blaine comes and tells Kurt that he needs to go. When the Warblers performing ''Hey, Soul Sister'', Kurt is very anxious. When Rachel notice it, she signals him to smile. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle It's shown that Rachel has met Blaine. Blaine also gives Rachel and Mercedes the idea to join the football team themselves. Silly Love Songs When Kurt finds out Blaine has feelings for another guy, he goes to Rachel's house along with Mercedes for a sleepover seeking comfort. They make him realize that he simply played up the relationship in his head . During the title song he plays around with them and hugs Rachel. Blame it on the Alcohol Rachel kisses Blaine, which bothers Kurt, especially when Blaine starts to think he may be bisexual. Though Kurt is angry at Rachel, he supports her and tries to make her understand that Blaine and her will never have chemistry, because Blaine is gay. Rachel claims that Blaine is "confused". The two then start a bet, in which Rachel has to kiss Blaine while sober. When she does this, he declares he is "100% gay", which doesn't irritate Rachel at all, and Kurt forgives her instantly. Rachel hugged and kissed Kurt at the end of the episode. Original Song During New Directions' performance Kurt starts handing out foam fingers and jumps up and cheers. Also Rachel shares an excited but also nervous look with Kurt as the results for Regionals are announced, showing that they support each other despite competing. A Night Of Neglect Kurt attends the benefit concert with Blaine, to support Rachel and the rest of New Directions. Born This Way Kurt, with help from Puck and the rest of New Directions, convinces Rachel to not get a nose job and plays an important role in Rachel's "Barbravention". He tells her that she would be letting her idol, Barbra Streisand, and her future fans down by getting one. He dances along to Duck Sauce's Barbra Streisand, ''along with the flashmob. They hug at the end of the performance and Kurt taps Rachel's nose playfully. Rachel realizes that the Glee Club is right and decides to not get a nose job. New York Kurt wakes Rachel up so that they can have breakfast at Tiffany's. Rachel tells Kurt that he is the only one other than her who understands how amazing New York is before the two agree they are coming to New York as soon as they graduate. However Rachel is unsure whether she wants to leave Finn behind, leading to Kurt pointing to the theatre with 'Wicked' advertised on the side to help here make her decision. The two break into the Gershwin Theater and perform For Good'' from Wicked, a song about a deep friendship. They hug after the song. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Emma encourages Rachel and Kurt to sign up for the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) to study musical theatre at college. Kurt and Rachel perform Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead to practice for their performance. They then go to the NYADA social, only to find that the other applicants look, dress and act exactly like them. After being humiliated by the NYADA applicants' performance of Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do, Kurt and Rachel are seen crying in the car saying that they have never been more humiliated in their lives. Kurt tells Rachel that he will not let her give up, and assures her that she will get into NYADA as she wants it more than anyone else. I Am Unicorn Kurt and Rachel audition for Tony and Maria respectively for the upcoming production of West Side Story. However, Kurt overhears Coach Beiste talking with Emma and Artie, saying that he isn't right for the role. Desperate to convince them he can be Tony, he asks Rachel to help him re-audition, which she agrees to. They perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet, which West Side Story was originally based on. At the end Coach Beiste, Emma, Artie and Rachel start laughing at him. Asian F Rachel is helping Kurt hand out buttons for his run as class president. After the diva-off, Rachel knows that Mercedes did better than her, and visits Coach Beiste to tell her that she is going to run for class president. Kurt finds this out and is not happy. She tells Kurt that she would make him her vice-president, and hopefully vice versa. He wants to win to set an example, while he feels that she's only doing it to gain attention and popularity. Kurt leaves saying "ten years from now, you'll be remembering the friends you had, and ones you tossed aside." The First Time No interaction is shown between the two, but they both lose their virginities to their respective boyfriends. Mash Off Rachel tries to engage Kurt in conversation about New York and after Kurt ignores her attempts she admits to missing Kurt and their friendship. Later in the episode after Rachel drops out of the election the two of them are shown to reconcile their friendship and decide to work on Kurt's campaign together, Rachel telling him that part of her dream of New York is going there with him. I Kissed a Girl Rachel has an internal monologue explaining that Kurt is clearly the superior candidate of the campaign and also saying that everyone in the school is too caught up in their own little worlds to realize how much the campaign will affect her; winning class president would give Kurt an edge and help him to get accepted into NYADA; she can't go to New York without her "best gay" in case she needs "an emergency makeover or last-minute souffle." Rachel ends up stuffing the ballot box with votes for Kurt. For a brief moment, Kurt actually thought he had won. The school catches the cheating, and accuses Kurt of doing it, immediately disqualifying him from the campaign. Rachel admits to what she did and is suspended from competing in sectionals. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Rachel and Kurt smile at each other as they sing My Favorite Things with Blaine and Mercedes. Michael When Kurt receives his NYADA letter saying he is a finalist, he rushes to tell Rachel, only to find that when he asks what hers said, she hadn't gotten one. He tells her not to worry, and that they might just have not sent it yet. She cries, and says that she has no plans other than her relationship with Finn. She continues to cry as Kurt comforts her in sympathy by hugging her. At the end of the episode, Rachel walks up to Kurt at his locker and shows him that she has received her letter from NYADA, in which she reveals that she is also a finalist. They hug once again, this time out of happiness. The Spanish Teacher Rachel and Kurt, along with Mercedes have a sleepover at Rachel's house. At there, Rachel reveals to them that she and Finn are engaged, to which Kurt retaliates the most cussing on how Finn is not likely going to be there with them when they head off to NYADA. Rachel responds no matter what happens, Finn would be the only man for her. On My Way They are seen at the Lima Bean together looking through wedding magazines, and Kurt is terrified and upset when Sebastian threatens to put the picture of Finn online if Rachel performs at Regionals. He also, along with Quinn and Mercedes, comes around and decides to support his brother and best friend at their wedding. Kurt and Blaine are seen with the bridesmaids before Rachel and Finn's wedding. Choke Rachel comes up to Kurt after Kurt decides to change his audition piece from The Music of the Night to Not the Boy Next Door. She explains that playing safe is the preferred option while Kurt believes that he should take a chance and be excited about it, but decides to listen to her advice. Kurt makes it into the next stage of the audition while Rachel falters resulting in Rachel breaking down. Kurt tries to comfort her but he doesn't do much to help her cause. He hugs her and tell her he loves her and she says she loves him too. Prom-asaurus While Rachel sings Big Girls Don't Cry, Kurt and Blaine walk in and sit down to join her. Rachel can be seen smiling at Kurt while he walks in, and he also makes a hand gesture to Rachel, which seems to encourage her to sing. They then discuss prom, and when they realize that they don't really want to attend it, Rachel because she's nervous and jealous seeing Finn and Quinn campaign for prom king and queen together and Kurt because he doesn't want another write-in vote for him for prom queen, they develop their own celebration known as the "Anti-Prom", which they open up to general public. At the Anti-Prom, Rachel suggests that they have a fashion show, and Kurt immediately jumps in with ideas based on 'The Sound of Music', but Becky and Puck veto that idea. When Finn comes, he convinces Kurt and Rachel, along with Blaine to come to prom. At prom, Quinn wins prom queen, but quotes Rachel's name as the winner instead. Being last year's prom queen, Kurt gets to present Rachel with her crown and tells her to "smile and breathe" while doing so. Songs Duets *''Defying Gravity'' from Wicked. (Wheels) *''Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy'' by Barbra Streisand/Judy Garland. (Duets) *''Don't Cry For Me Argentina from ''Evita. (Special Education) *''For Good from ''Wicked. (New York) *''Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead'' from'' The Wizard of Oz. (The Purple Piano Project) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *Ben'' by Michael Jackson (Michael) (With Finn) *''Big Girls Don't Cry'' by Fergie (Prom-asaurus) (With Blaine) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf (Nationals) (With Santana, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, and Blaine) *''We Are The Champions'' by Queen (Nationals)(With Quinn, Finn, Puck, and Santana) Related Songs *''The Music of the Night'' from Phantom of the Opera (Choke) *''Not the Boy Next Door'' from The Boy from Oz (Choke) *''Don't Rain on My Parade'' from Funny Girl (Choke) Trivia *Both have kissed Blaine. (Blame It on the Alcohol, Original Song) *Both had/have a crush on Finn. *Both planned to perform My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. (Special Education, A Night Of Neglect) *Both love the musical "Wicked". *Both love New York and plan to move there after high school. *Both admire Patti LuPone. *Both love Barbra Streisand. *Both grew up without a mother. *Both slipped on the buttered floor. (The Substitute) *Both applied for and were accepted into the finals for NYADA. *Both have been in love with a boy of another school (Rachel with Jesse and Kurt with Blaine). In both cases, the boy is the lead voice in another glee club, but leaves and join to New Directions. (Jesse was in Vocal Adrenaline, joins in The Power of Madonna and leaves before Funk; Blaine was in the Dalton Academy Warblers, but leaves them in The Purple Piano Project). *Rachel has been shown to have some sort of a crush on all of the boys that Kurt has had crushes on. (Finn, Sam, Blaine) *Both lose their virginities in The First Time (Rachel to Finn and Kurt to Blaine). *Rachel admits that part of her dream is going to New York and NYADA with Kurt. *Rachel refers to Kurt as her "Best Gay" (I Kissed a Girl). *Both say they are planning to be on Broadway in the year 2030. *Kurt is Finn's stepbrother. Finn is Rachel's boyfriend/fiance, and Kurt is her best friend. *The most amount of duets\mash-ups they've done together are from musicals. (Defying Gravity, Don't Cry For Me Argentina, Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead, For Good) *Both want to perform on Broadway. *Both Love New York. *They both won Prom Queen. Gallery Kurt and Rachel -3.jpg 2198.jpg Lea and Chris.jpg 21920.jpg Kurt and Rachel - Special Education.png Kurt and Rachel :).png Defying Gravity.jpg K and R (2).jpg K and R (3).jpg K and R.jpg Le Freak.jpg R and K.jpg Rachel and Kurt.jpg Special Education.jpg 64135.JPG Ashley chris and lea - filming glee in nyc.jpg Kurt Rachel - Blame It.jpg Photo (3)675.jpg|Rachel, urging Kurt to smile. Special Education.jpg Kurtcedes 23.jpeg Kurtcedes 24.jpeg Coffee.jpg Glee-Duets-MP3-02-2010-10-12.jpg Kurt-and-Rachel-glee-18262288-500-282.gif Kurt rachel new york.jpg Kurt rachel new york for good.jpg RB - Broadway is my TRUE LOVE.gif|for good img-set.jpg kurt-and-rachel.jpg Hummelberry - Epic Moment Wicked.gif Happy Days Are Here-Get Happy.png Hummelberry - Wicked Realization.gif Hummelberry - Wicked.gif Hummelberry HUg.gif Hummelberry - Friendship Progression.gif Hummelberry - Friendship.gif Hummelberry - Changed For Good.gif Hummelberry - Hand Holding.gif Hummelberry - You have ten minutes.gif Hummelberry - Singing.gif Hummelberry - NAtionals.jpg Hummelberry - Pic.png Hummelberry - For good.gif Hummelberry - Changed for good.gif Hummelberry - Isn't she one in a billion.gif Hummelberry - BTW2.gif Hummelberry - Duets.gif Divas.gif Hummelberry - Caps.png Hummelberry - At the Mall.gif Hummelberry - From the Start.gif Tumblr l6nfk4ApyR1qavl3no1 500.jpg Hummelberry - Pilot.gif For Good - Hummelberry.gif Hummelberry - My only real competition.gif Hummelberry - Rachel's Makeover.gif Hummelberry - They are not gonna kill us.gif Hummelberry - Make one, in your mind.gif Hummelberry - Forget You.gif Hummelberry - Angst.gif Hummelberry - Broadway Stars.gif Hummelberry - Breakfast in NY1.gif Hummelberry - Breakfast in NY2.gif Hummelberry - Plan.gif kurt and rachel.png Glee301-01027.jpg RachelKurtMO.png KurtRachelTPPP.png KurtRachelTPPP2.png KurtRachelPPP2.png KurtRachelPPP.png KurtRachelDDWW3.png KurtRachelDDWW2.png KurtRachelDDWW.png tumblr_lirfsi66aG1qee7fro1_500.gif On-My-Way-3.png On-My-Way-1.png Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Friendships Category:Relationships